Chibified!
by Kick-Flare
Summary: Hi Kick-flare here, with a funny ficcy. okay, it involves a hell of lot os chibis. grins trust me it's funny. and slightly warped. grins R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi Kick-flare with another a humour fiction, okay for those of you don't know, this is a story based on… CHIBIS! Evil laugh Okay, all the female beybladers get turned into chibis! And the guys while they remain the same sweat-drop… I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

Warning: I do not own Beyblade, wish I did… but don't, which is probably a good thing. Harmony, Kylie and Xanthia are my OCs, steal them and die!

If you collapse because you're laughing to hard, you can't sue me.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

RR!

CHIBIFIED!

Chapter 1 – Oh my god!

The sound of people sniggering caught Harmony's attention.

"FUCK OFF!" She bellowed, in a strangely, cute, high voice but as she wasn't awake yet she didn't notice it. As she went swing her legs off the bed, she found that they weren't hanging off the edge. So she shuffled forward until they did and went to jump off the bed… but she realised that it was too high.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL CRAP! I'M A CHIBI!" Was soon followed with the sound of hysterical crying.

"Harmony the chibi." Ian sniggered.

"Tala's gonna be so pissed off." Bryan smirked from the doorway. Harmony just continued to sob, into her little chibi arms.

"Hey, is Harmony up…. Yet." Tala trailed off, as his eyes locked onto the chibified Harmony.

"What the hell happened?" Tala asked. No answer.

"We came in to wake her…"Ian sniggered "…and she was like this." He added on before he burst into laughter.

"Its not funny!" Harmony hollered in a chibi voice, standing up on the bed, folding her arms across her chest. While narrowing her now preposterously large, sparkling, chibi, dark ivy green eyes. It only caused Ian to double up. Even Tala had to hide a snigger, while Bryan and Spencer left the room because they were laughing so hard.

"Now what I'm gonna do!" Harmony cried, sitting down on the vast surface of her bed.

"Who knows." Tala replied, watching his chibi girlfriend sulk. The look of realization hit Ian's face.

"TALA'S DATING A CHIBI!" Ian bellowed, before falling over anime style as he laughed. Tala deadpanned, he hadn't thought of it like that until then. Harmony stood up, sprinted across the bed to peer over at Ian, before she insulted him.

"Don't forget I can flush you down the toilet now! You're just the right size." Ian smirked at the shocked expression on Harmony's little face.

"You wouldn't…" Harmony gasped.

"Wouldn't I." Ian replied, tilting his head slight to the left, with a broad smirk.

"Ian leave her alone, you evil thing." Tala joked lightly, scooping up the chibified Harmony, and went to put her into his pocket.

"Oh no you don't!" Harmony squealed latching onto his index finger.

"Why not?" Tala asked, arching a fiery red eyebrow at her.

"Coz' your pockets are alive!" Harmony squealed, trying to keep a grip on Tala's finger. Tala caught her neatly with his other hand before dumping her into the gun sheath that hung from his waist.

"Stay in there then." Tala said, as Harmony peered out of it. His launcher was being repaired because of his last battle, as was his Beyblade. Ian gave an evil chuckle, to which Harmony vanished into the depths of sheath. Harmony gave a muffled 'not fair', before she curled up at the bottom of the sheath to sleep.

Then Tala's mobile went off.

"AYE!" Harmony's surprised squeal caught their attention, Tala moved the sheath away from his mobile phone, before he answered it.

("Tala" Tyson Kai Rei Max for the phone call.)

Start of phone call 

"Tala here."

Hey Tala, hold while I patch the others in.

"Fine."

Tala.

Hey

Yo.

"What's wrong."

Your female team member.

"Not funny Tyson."

Our female team member is a chibi.

Same here.

Is Harmony a chibi?

"Yea."

All laugh

I take it, she's hating it.

"Yea. Is Hilary a chibi?"

Yep. But that's good thing.

Tala laughs

See ya later?

"sure."

bye

End of phone call.

Harmony curled up into ball, as they headed off to DB's.

"Hey Tala." Tyson's voice rang out.

"Tyson." Tala gave a sharp nod to the navy haired teen, who came bouncing over, with a chibi Hilary clinging to his jacket pocket.

"Hilary!" Harmony chirped peering out of Tala's gun sheath, blowing her dark lilac bangs from her face.

"Lemme out!" She squeaked to Tala, as she nearly slipped back into the bottom of the sheath. Tala chuckled, before placing her on ground.

"Thank you!" She chirped, before bouncing over to Tyson and demanding that he put Hilary down.

"Thank goodness!" Hilary cried, giving Harmony a hug, to which Harmony patted her back awkwardly, before prying Hilary off.

"I'm not an emotional pillow." Harmony replied stiffly.

The others watched with mild amusement as the two girls traded information on the funny dreams they had.

"No way!" Chibi Harmony gasped, her already large eyes widened, if that was possible.

"Yes, way!" Chibi Hilary answered, nodding her head solemnly.

"Were you being chased by a madman with a chibi weapon?" Harmony asked; her eyes wheeled in dark shades of green.

"Yea, and he hit with it too!" Hilary answered, sitting on the floor. "Did he hit you too?" She asked after a moments pause.

"Yea." Harmony answered, brushing herself down.

"Maybe that dream has something to do with, why we're chibis." Hilary suggested, to which Harmony deadpanned.

"Don't be silly. How can a dream turn us into chibis." Harmony asked, not really being serious. Hilary rolled her eyes at Harmony's reply.

"Dreams work on a different plane to us, so maybe there's an out balance and our dreams some how came true." Hilary answered before giving a sigh.

"Hilary I don't do those sort of things. And anyway if my dreams came true then…" She trailed off, as the look of fear flickered in her eyes.

"Harmony. What was in your dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Kick-flare here, with the next chapter of Chibified! I hope you like it and please R&R!

Chibified 

Chapter 2 – Not good…

"Harmony. What was in your dreams." Hilary softly, placing her hand on Harmony's arm. No response. The only thing that shone out from her otherwise empty features was the look of fear.

"Harmony." Hilary said, turning Harmony to face her.

The wash of guilt on Harmony's face, alarmed Hilary.

"My… my dad…" Harmony's voice trembled. Hilary seemed to wince, as did Tala and the other D-boys.

"Her dad?" Tyson answered, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"He was put in jail for GBH, and disturbing the peace. One word describes him perfectly, psychotic." Tala answered, scooping up Harmony and putting her back into the gun sheath. Hilary jumped up, she wanted to talk to Harmony.

"Tyson, take her." Kai answered as he turned to leave.

"Fat chance." Came Tyson's reply, before he gulped under Kai's glare.

"Do it." Kai snarled, earning a yelp from Tyson as he disappeared into the street.

"Chicken." Kai scoffed, before he found Hilary at his feet, jumping up and down, looking rather pissed off.

"What?" Kai asked flatly, gazing down at her. Hilary mumbled something to which Kai sighed and dumped her into cargo pocket.

"Happy?" Kai grumbled, before he strode off in the direction Tyson has disappeared. Tala smirked at Bryan who grunted in return. Harmony peered out of the gun sheath again, loping her arms over the rim of the gun sheath.

"You look so stupid as a chibi." Spencer said offhandedly, as they strode around the corner. Harmony snorted, before she lost her grip on the rim of the gun sheath and disappeared into the sheath once again.

"ARGH!" Came her muffled reply, as Tala nudged the sheath.

"No kicking." Tala said sharply, before carrying on walking.

"BITE ME!" Harmony screamed in return, before sulking.

"PMS." Ian sniggered, earning yet another pissed off squeal from Harmony.

"Leave her alone." Tala said, before heading into the BBA office.


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


End file.
